


Whiskey and Stilettos

by Andromeda964



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda964/pseuds/Andromeda964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grabbing the new glass, he poured some into his mouth, looked up, and nearly spat it out all over the bar at the sight coming towards him. Every ounce of breath Sandor had in his lungs rushed out in appreciative disbelief at the redhead who eased herself on to a bar stool two places down from where he was currently sitting. She flashed him a quick, shy smile and then turned her attention to the bartender who was asking what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>This is a Modern-AU one-shot where Sandor and Sansa meet in a bar and have a few drinks. Where will the evening lead? :)</p><p>Inspired by and written for the lovely Helholden. Rated for language and a hot kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helholden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/gifts).



> Hello readers! 
> 
> This one-shot was MAJORLY inspired by Helholden's Her Liquor's Top Shelf. I started this piece weeks ago, and finally got time to finish it. I wanted to gift her a little piece since she is such an amazing author and spoils us with her incredible writing skills and ridiculously fast updating. Robert's profession and the whole bar atmosphere were inspired by HLTS and I give Helholden all of the credit. Seriously, guys, if you haven't read HLTS you are missing out! 
> 
> Okay, enjoy the fluffy little one-shot!

 

 

Sandor Clegane stared down into his glass of whiskey and fumed silently as he sat at his favorite bar in town. He was having one hell of a shitty day and was still pissed about the confrontation he had had with his boss a couple of hours earlier. Well, previous boss now, he assumed. There was no way they were ever going to hire him again after what had happened. No matter how excellent Sandor had been at his job. Not that he had any intention of going back. 

 

He picked up his drink and swirled the liquid inside so that the ice clinked against the glass. He loved that sound. It usually meant he had a drink in his hand and anybody who knew Sandor knew that he loved to drink. He wasn't an alcoholic, per se, but he enjoyed a few glasses of alcohol after a long day. He took a swallow of the amber liquid and breathed a contented sigh at the pleasant burn it created. The warmth raced through his veins and burned the tension out of his muscles as it went. He placed his elbow on the bar and leaned forward in order to get the bartender's attention. Once he had it, he pointed at his empty glass and sighed in relief when the bartender immediately grabbed the whiskey and poured him another round. He huffed out a quick thanks when it was placed in front of him. 

 

 

 

Grabbing the new glass, he poured some into his mouth, looked up, and nearly spat it out all over the bar at the sight coming towards him. Every ounce of breath Sandor had in his lungs rushed out in appreciative disbelief at the redhead who eased herself on to a bar stool two places down from where he was currently sitting. She flashed him a quick, shy smile and then turned her attention to the bartender who was asking what she wanted. 

 

"Rum and coke with a lime wedge on the side, please," he heard her order in a gentle voice. He watched as the bartender ogled her before snapping to attention and grabbing a bottle of rum from the shelf behind him. He placed her drink on the counter and shook his head when she attempted to give him her debit card in order to start a tab. 

 

"This one's on the house, love," he drawled and smiled when she blushed a delicate shade of pink. 

 

"Thank you," she said and sipped at her drink. The bartender gaped at her for a few more moments before finally turning his attention back to the other customers at the bar. 

 

Sandor couldn't help but stare. She was so stunning it nearly hurt to look at her. She was tall and thin with flawless, pale skin that glowed under the mood lighting on the bar. Her eyes were a deep blue set in a delicate face with high cheekbones. The lush red of her lips revealed perfect white teeth when she smiled. Her hair -- gods, her hair -- was a deep auburn and fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. It shone brilliantly against the deep green of her dress. 

 

Sandor sucked another mouthful of whiskey into his mouth and let it sit on his tongue as his eyes ran down her long legs. He was so busy staring at her that he failed to notice she was also looking at him. As his eyes were traveling back up her body he accidentally made eye-contact with her. She raised one delicate eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile.

 

"Hi, I'm Sansa" she said in that sweet voice.

 

Sandor opened his mouth to say hi back and realized he was still holding his mouthful of whiskey. It started to spill out and he snapped his mouth shut while simultaneously trying to swallow and speak at the same time. Naturally, in his haste to try and talk back to Sansa, he inhaled most of it and started choking. He spluttered and coughed as his throat burned and his eyes streamed. He grabbed a napkin from the bar and wiped his face before turning back to face Sansa. 

 

"Hi," he barely managed to choke out. 

 

She stared at him for one heartbeat and then promptly burst into hysterical giggles. 

 

_Smooth move, asshole. Fucking hell, could that have been any more embarrassing?_

 

Sandor did the only thing he could think to do in that moment. He pouted. His eyes narrowed and he shot a reproachful look at Sansa before glowering down at the glass of whiskey that had been the source of his less than suave introduction. The action only seemed to make Sansa laugh harder. Before he realized what was happening, she had gotten up and moved to sit on the bar stool right next to him. 

 

"It's alright," she managed to get out. "I've had worse introductions from men. This guy once tried to pick me up by insulting me and telling me I'd be lucky to have him. You know, like he was a king and I would be his queen for the evening. It was terrible."

 

"Sounds like a real jackass," Sandor replied. It did make him feel a little better about his awkward performance a few minutes ago. He was grateful she didn't seem to think less of him because of it. Some women were cruel, but Sansa seemed like a nice person. 

 

"So, do you have a name?" She flashed another brilliant smile at him and all Sandor could do was stare at her. After a few moments of enduring his scrutiny the smile disappeared and the small movement of her mouth jerked him back into awareness. 

 

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, my name's Sandor. Sandor Clegane."

 

"Nice to meet you Sandor Clegane." She had another knowing smile on her face.

 

Sandor wanted to beat his head against the bar. This is why he preferred cheap women for a quick fuck. Put them face down, do your business, and get out. That was a lot easier than trying to make conversation with a woman so beautiful she made you incoherent. 

 

"So, what brings you out tonight?" She swiveled her bar stool around to face him and Sandor couldn't help once again noticing the long legs that ended in black stilettos.

 

  
_Fuck, she's gorgeous._  

 

Sandor took a deep breath and met Sansa's eyes. 

 

"I'm. . . drinking away my troubles."

 

"Oh?" She looked genuinely concerned. "What happened?"

 

Sandor pursed his lips for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get into this with her. He was still angry about what had happened earlier and if he started to talk about it he might not be able to stop until he'd vented all his frustrations. Then again, maybe venting to a stranger would be good for him. He swirled his drink around again and took another swallow of whiskey -- much more elegantly this time. 

 

"I'm a bodyguard and I work -- well, worked I suppose -- for a family called the Lannisters."

 

"Oh! Yes, I've heard of them," Sansa interjected. "The patriarch, Tywin, is a famous political advisor, right?"

 

"Yes, that's them. Cersei, Tywin's daughter, married a senator by the name of Robert Baratheon. The whole family is shrouded in political bullshit. On top of that, they are disgustingly wealthy and use their money to get what they want. They have a lot of enemies because of that."

 

"Is that where you come in?" She looked intrigued and excited, like he was Batman and not a bodyguard to some senator's son.

 

"Yes, I guarded their oldest son Joffrey. He's being groomed to take over his father's place. Tywin would love to see him in the Oval Office, but I hope to any god that exists that that doesn't happen. The boy is an idiot. Worse, he's a cruel idiot."

 

"Is that why you quit?"

 

Sandor shot her an amused glare. "Are you going to let me finish the story or are you going to keep chirping at me like a little bird?"

 

She flashed him another dazzling smile. "Sorry, I'll be good."

 

"So, like I was saying, the boy is stupid and cruel. My feelings didn't matter, though. My only job was to follow him around and make sure that nobody kidnapped him or harmed him physically. It was awful. He's a pompous little shit. He'd go visit his girlfriends -- sad women who only dated him because of his money -- and I would listen from outside the door as he abused them. He treats his precious car better than he treats his own siblings. It's a shame because Tommen and Myrcella are just kids. They don't understand why he is the way he is. I got to a point where I couldn't handle his bullshit anymore. I went to Cersei tonight and told her she needed to control her son. She had the gall to tell me that she owns me and that, for insulting her son, she was going to dock my pay. I really enjoyed the look on her face when I told her to go fuck herself and walked out. I never said the words "I quit", but there's no going back. Not after a stunt like that. So, I'm here to drink and enjoy my freedom."

 

Sansa had remained quiet for the remainder of the story, but her sympathetic gaze spoke for her. 

 

"Don't look at me like that. I'm well known in the bodyguard circle. I'll have another job in no time."

 

She relaxed at that statement and he nearly rolled his eyes. Women, they were all such emotional creatures. She was here and listening, though, so he continued their conversation. 

 

"So, what brings you out tonight?"

 

Sansa's expression shifted from relaxed to mischievous at his question. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. 

 

"I escaped."

 

She looked so proud of herself that Sandor couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, really? And what the hell did you escape from?"

 

"My college." She took a swallow of her drink and flashed him a wicked smile. 

 

"Your college? Forgive me for being unimpressed, but why do you look so proud of yourself? Don't college kids party all the time?"

 

She huffed and raised her eyebrows at him. "Not if they attend a strict private school with a curfew."

 

Sandor was intrigued by this statement. "Private school, hmm? Why the fuck did you want to go to a private school with a curfew?"

 

"Because that's what my parents were willing to pay for. It's really not that bad. They have a great reputation, so it's not that big of a deal. The girls in my dorm are really nice, too, so we have a lot of fun. I only sneak out every once in a while for a drink. I'm  _such_  a rebel." She laughed at her little sarcastic joke and drained the rest of her rum and coke. Sandor couldn't help smiling in return. She was so. . .so. . . cute? He supposed that was the word for it. She was sexy, but sweetly innocent at the same time. Those two facets of her personality blended until she was simply a cute girl who was proud of herself for sneaking out of her dorm for a rum and coke with lime. He looked at her empty glass and then signaled the bartender. When he had the man's attention he pointed to her glass and then to his. The bartender, who was getting busier as the evening wore on, gave him another nod and started on their drinks. When he brought them over, Sansa once again tried to get out her debit card, but Sandor stopped her. 

 

"This one's on the house, love," Sandor told her with a sly smile. He was obviously mocking the bartender's earlier statement and the man shot him a dark look. Sandor didn't care, though. He shouldn't have been looking at her the way he was. Sandor had decided the second he saw her that he was the only man in the room who would be looking at her tonight. Everybody else could go fuck themselves. 

 

"So, you snuck out. What happens if you get caught?"

 

Sansa took a sip of her drink before answering. "I don't really know. I don't think we get in trouble since we are technically adults, but it's definitely frowned upon. I don't know. I'm not usually the sneaking out type, but every once in a while I just have to get away from all that estrogen. It gets a little overwhelming."

 

Sandor nodded sagely. "I can imagine. Women are frightening creatures."

 

Sansa erupted into another fit of giggles. "Is that so? What happened to you to make you think that?"

 

Sandor looked affronted but Sansa could tell he was only teasing her. "Nothing really. You're all just so damn confusing. Crying one minute and laughing the next. Panicking over the smallest things. And you travel in packs. It's enough to drive a man insane."

 

Sansa laughed through his entire spiel and Sandor couldn't help the raspy chuckle that escaped him. "But. . ." he said.

 

"But what?" She looked at him expectantly. 

 

"Some of you are worth the insanity." He reached up and brushed a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear. When he had tucked it away he trailed his fingers down her delicate cheekbone and ran his thumb over her full bottom lip before pulling his hand away. Her lips parted and he watched, fascinated, as she turned a delicate shade of pink. She flashed him a shy smile and picked up her drink, averting her eyes. The whiskey was making him very bold tonight. 

 

She looked a little flustered for a moment, but recovered quickly enough. 

 

"So, what's it like being a bodyguard?"

 

"It's very boring most of the time. I escort the person I'm guarding wherever they want to go and I do a lot of standing around and waiting. It can be fucking tedious, but it has its interesting moments. It pays well, too, so I don't mind it. There are worse jobs."

 

Sansa took a small sip of her drink and sat it back on the bar. The condensation from the glass had begun to leak onto the bar's surface and she dragged a finger idly through the beads of water.

 

"Interesting moments?"

 

"Yes, little bird, interesting moments. The Lannisters are the most high profile family I've ever worked for. Joffrey is their precious golden boy and he's going to inherit his mother's money and his father's position. A lot of people want to either ransom him or kill him before he can continue his father's politics. I prevented that from happening."

 

"Have you ever been hurt?" She looked so concerned that Sandor nearly laughed at her. She barely knew him and she was fretting over him for no reason.

 

"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle. A couple of stab wounds and cuts and I've been shot a couple of times." Sandor downed another swallow of whiskey. He was beginning to feel warm and fuzzy and knew he should probably slow down. Besides, he was vomiting out personal information which was something he almost never did. There was something about the girl's sweet demeanor that put him at ease. 

 

"Nothing you can't handle? You shouldn't be so nonchalant about getting injured. Stab wounds and gunshots are serious injuries." 

 

Sandor turned around to fully face Sansa and brought the left side of his face under the mood lighting on the bar. For the first time that evening she was able to clearly see the bad scarring on the left side of his face. Her eyebrows shot up and she brought her little hands up to cover her mouth. 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"My demented brother happened when I was very young. No stab wound or gunshot will ever compare to nearly having my fucking face burned off. Like I said, it's nothing I can't handle."

 

Sansa looked guilty for admonishing him and Sandor instantly felt horrible. He shouldn't be dumping all of this on her. The poor girl snuck out to get away from drama and here he was heaping his problems on her. The whiskey and the guilt made him flustered and desperate to change the subject, and he started firing off questions at her.

 

"Enough about me. What are you studying? Are you seeing anybody? What do you like to do?"

 

Sansa's bell-like laugh soothed his nerves. 

 

"Slow down, Sandor! One question at a time. I don't know what I'm studying since it's only my freshman year. I'm going to take a few classes and find what I'm interested in. No, I'm not seeing anybody. My classes keep me too busy at the moment for a relationship. I love music and reading, and I'm very good at sewing."

 

"You sew? I didn't know kids knew how to sew anymore." He laughed at the indignant expression on her face from being called a kid. 

 

"I'm not a kid. I'm an adult. And yes, I know how to sew." Her voice turned playful. "Perhaps I'll make something for you some time. What would you like?"

 

She was obviously teasing him, but Sandor answered anyway. "A shirt."

 

"A shirt? Okay, what do you want on your shirt?"

 

"A dog."

 

Sansa rewarded him with more tinkling laughter. 

 

"A dog? Why a dog?"

 

Sandor huffed. "Do you have something against dogs?"

 

"No! I like dogs, but wolves are better." She flashed him a wicked grin. "Well, one shirt with a dog coming right up!"

 

She was teasing him again and Sandor felt a fluttering in his stomach. There was just something about her that put him at ease. He was less surly and more pleasant tonight than he had been in a very, very long time. It was nice to just sit here and have a conversation with her. They talked back and forth for a little while longer before Sansa noticed the time and stood up. 

 

"I'm sorry, but it's late and I have to go. I really enjoyed talking with you." She straightened her dress and grabbed her purse. 

 

Sandor stood as well and fished his wallet out of his jeans. 

 

"Just let me settle my tab and I'll walk you to your car."

 

He paid the tab quickly and placed a hand on the small of Sansa's back to guide her out of the bar. Standing next to her, Sandor noticed how small she was. She had long legs for a girl, but even in stilettos the top of her head barely came up to his chin. When they exited the bar she looped her arm through his and led him towards her car. It might have just been his bodyguard instincts, or perhaps even the intense attraction he felt towards her, but her little hand on his arm made him feel incredibly protective. Sweet, delicate people like Sansa were the types of people who needed protection, and not assholes like Joffrey. He didn't want to put himself back in a bad mood, so he pushed any thoughts of Joffrey out of his head and focused on the beautiful redhead on his arm.When they reached her car Sansa turned to face him.

 

"Thank you for the drink and the conversation. I really enjoyed talking to you." She reached up and placed her hand over his scarred cheek and smiled softly. "Good luck finding a new job and take care of yourself."

 

He meant to answer her. He really did, but when she reached up to touch his face he got a whiff of her perfume. It was a light, lemony scent and it was intoxicating. Had he had less whiskey and had she not been so gorgeous Sandor might have been able to control himself. Unfortunately, Sandor had had too much to drink and she was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. Instead of answering her, he dragged her body against his and planted his lips on hers. He was sure she would push him off, dive in her car, and speed away, but she melted against him and opened her mouth to sigh against his lips. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair and Sandor backed her up until she was pressed between his body and the car. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue slowly into the wet heat of her mouth. He could taste the rum on her tongue and that set his blood to boiling. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and the wind outside whipped her hair around them in a fiery dance. Sandor could feel the soft strands tickling him. 

 

Sandor pushed one thick thigh between her legs and up against her and her head fell back against the top of the car. He took the opportunity to suck hot kisses down the skin of her throat until he reached the swell of her cleavage. He sucked in her scent and Sansa mewled as he bathed the top of her breasts with his hot breath. He nibbled on the skin of her cleavage before kissing a trail back up to her swollen lips. His hands threaded into her hair and tilted her head to the side so that he could gain better access to her mouth. As he swirled his tongue around hers Sansa started grinding against his leg. Sandor caught her around the waist and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. He pushed her even harder against the car and continued to steal her breath with fast, needy kisses. She was panting against him and undulating against the rigid muscles of his abdomen and Sandor was tempted to fuck her right there in the parking lot. He wanted her so badly, but they had only met a few hours ago and he knew this kiss was getting out of hand. He set her gently back on the ground, helped her smooth down her dress, and looked up into her blue eyes. Sandor was nervous she would be upset, but she simply smiled at him and stood up straight. 

 

"Thank you." He laughed at her for being so polite after practically sucking his tongue down her throat and grinding on his leg. 

 

"You're welcome." 

 

"Maybe I'll see you back here some time." She looked hopeful and Sandor's intestines twisted into knots. 

 

"Maybe you will."

 

He watched as she climbed into her car and made her way out of the parking lot. 

 

Sandor drove home with the smell of lemons on his clothes and the taste of rum on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment below if you feel like it. I always appreciate hearing from readers!


End file.
